


Caught

by c4ejose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4ejose/pseuds/c4ejose
Summary: Prompt : Thorin smiling shyly, cheeks tinging pink, because he was caught staring at Bilbo.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if you can find any spelling mistakes!! :(

The dwarves and Bilbo were sitting by the fire as Bombur served them dinner. It was stew, again, but they were too hungry to complain. They were all tired from the journey they had already made, and even Fili and Kili were silent.

They were calmly eating when Bilbo suddenly felt a burning look on him. He breathed slowly and looked at all the dwarves who surrounded him. Twelve of them were silently eating, not caring about him, so that's when Bilbo realized who was staring at him. He turned his head toward Thorin, who was sitting on his right and surprisedly caught him staring. Thorin's cheeks became immediately red as he looked away, coughing, trying to hide how flustered he was. Bilbo couldn't help but find him cute.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked, trying to catch Thorin's attention, again.

The king of the dwarves looked back at him and mumbled :

"No. You're just cute."

Bilbo blushed and smiled shyly.

"You're the one talking...

-What?

-N-nevermind!"

Thorin smiled, putting his hand on Bilbo's waist.

"We should continue this conversation when we're alone."

Thorin tried to stop a laugh when he realized that he wasn't the one being flustered anymore.


End file.
